A Conversation By the Pond
by We All Stumble
Summary: Hermione talks to Fred by the Weasley's pond about his feelings for an unknown person. She just doesn't know the unknown person, is her.


_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter. Isn't it a surprise?

It was burning up in the Burrow, even with all of the cooling charms in place. As Hermione lay down to go to sleep, she happened to look out the window towards the Weasleys' pond. After a few moments, she realized the person in question was one of the twins. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione ran down the stairs. Bounding down the last step, a loud _squeak_ leaked out from under the loose floorboard. Shutting hr eyes tightly, Hermione waited a few seconds before peeking out from one eye. Seeing the coast was clear, she began to head towards the door. Passing the table, Hermione took a few cookies out of the cookie jar.

Walking towards the unnamed twin, Hermione was hoping it was George. She always seemed to get a bit flustered whenever she was around Fred. Coming to a stop beside the man, she offered a cookie.

"Fred," Hermione stated, obviously identifying the twin.

Taking the cookie, he murmured, "Thanks."

Trying to collect her thoughts, Hermione bent down to pick up a thin rock. Tossing it across the pond, Hermione watched it skip three times.

"Talk," Hermione said.

Rubbing his forehead, Fred shook his head.

Forgetting her nervousness, Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. Looking at her hand resting on his shoulder and then to her eyes, Fred whispered something.

Tilting her head to the side and a confused look on her face, Fred repeated what he had said.

"No. You would think it was meaningless."

Startled, Hermione asked, "Why would you say that?"

Shrugging, Fred turned back to look across the pond.

"Do you want me to pinky promise not to laugh?" Hermione asked, extending her pinky.

Chuckling slightly, Fred entwined his own pinky with Hermione's. Locking eyes for a moment and nodding, they each took back their pinkies.

"It's about this girl," Fred began, shooting a look at Hermione to gauge her reaction.

Encouraging him to go on, Hermione nodded.

"She's really smart. She's beautiful, but I'm not sure if she knows that she is. Her friends are the most important people in her life, she's always protecting them. I would love to tell her, but if she didn't feel the same way, it was be awkward," Fred finished sheepishly.

Taking a moment to absorb it all, Hermione began. "Fred Weasley, I would never have thought you to be scared to tell someone something. Do you think this girl might be feeling the same way as yourself, but she has her doubts as well? I'd say, go for it. Personally, I would rather know how the person felt. Then, if they didn't return the feelings I could begin to get over them. On the other hand, they might return your feelings. You don't want to miss your chance now, because another person might whisk her away."

Letting her words sink in, Hermione picked up another rock and tossed it across the pond. Thinking about what she said to Fred, she realized she should take her own advice. She wasn't quite sure what she felt for Fred. Was it just a crush, or something more? Going off into her own dreamland, Hermione hadn't noticed how Fred had started to blush.

"I'm just going to say it," he blurted out.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, thoroughly confused.

"I like you. Now, I understand if you don't feel the same way, but what you just said to me about 'missing my chance' really made me realize what I was feeling. I have no idea what made me think someone like you, smart, would like me, a prankster, so I think I'm going to save some of my dignity and-"

A smile had been coming over Hermione's face, listening to Fred talk. Leaning forward, Hermione smashed her lips onto Fred's. Quickly responding, Fred pulled her closer while Hermione ran her hands through his hair.

'_Wow, his hair is so soft'_ Hermione thought.

"Is this really happening?" Fred asked.

"Yes. Maybe we should make sure," Hermione replied with a sly smile, kissing Fred again.

_**Author's Note: **_This just popped into my mind as I was hanging a Harry Potter poster up, again. Hopefully you enjoyed reading it. I just hadn't written anything in a while, and I absolutely love Hermione/Fred. Reviews make me happy. ;)


End file.
